


Late night gamin'

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Possibly college AU, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Goals, cute oneshot, not hinting at Paragon (MOBA) at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: It's Saturday and that means it's gaming night. Hana plays a game she has been obsessed with lately despite feeling sleepy.





	Late night gamin'

It was 11 pm, close to midnight. Saturday.

 

She could do a quick match (or two) and go to bed, right?

 

Turning on the gaming computer, Hana started the online multiplayer game, humming a song quietly, careful not to wake up her roommate.

Game has booted up. Immediately, she went to online standings to check if her ranking didn’t change. “I’m still in the same ranking. Oh, thank goodness. I haven’t played this game in a while.” Hana let out a sigh of relief, going to her profile, progress with characters she frequented the most and then she went to the card decks, changing up things a bit, to spice it up.

Last time, the matches were barely a challenge; she hoped this time she would come upon worthy foes, also hoping her teammates wouldn’t be complete noobs, because pulling the weight for entire team is ridiculous. They should stand their own ground.

 

The young woman picked her favourite ranged character, the match started. Picking out the most basic cards first (mana, health and ward) Hana charged off into the right corner of the map, followed by one guy (or maybe a girl) from the team. That was the thing playing with strangers, she never knew how good they were until the middle of matches, when she had to choose who to help/ who to stick with for most combos and damage.

Six minutes into the match, Hana's eyes were slowly but surely closing. Shaking head, her fingers slipped on the keyboard and her character got killed. Banging the table in mild frustration, she silently swore. Oops, Jeff won’t like this... but, no one charged inside to give her a lecture.

Shrugging, she looked back at the screen. Her character respawned and their team was slowly, but surely losing. Abandoning the match would be a jerk move, she’ll finish what she started.

 

Furious clicking of mouse and keyboard smashing intensified, as Hana tried her best to change the outcome of match, albeit it was futile.

In the last couple of minutes, her mashing got less aggressive – there was no longer a point in trying, their defeat was inevitable.

Last few seconds she gave up, just standing there idly, feeling more and more sleepy. She’ll rest her eyes a bit...

 

Then, extremely loud defeat song woke her up. She blinked, focusing her vision. Hana clicked on match results, rating down all her teammates and writing to them ‘uncooperative noobs’ and despite feeling bone tired, she pressed the play a match button.

She picked another players vs players game. Hopefully, this time she’ll get someone who knows what they’re doing. In the character select, the pink haired woman eyed a support character, but in the end decided for a power melee and picked him.

 

In a few moments, the match started and she went for the standard first cards, following after a ranged character to help him out. Other three teammates went to a different part of map, to divide more equally and cover more ground.

 

They were doing fine, until her tiredness was imminent and really distracting her. Hana was closing her eyes more and more, getting hit by enemy’s shots and well – placed close range hits.

Her teammate got rid of their attackers and that’s when she yawned, a tricky sneaky guy sneaked up on them and hit them with his special attack, earning an instant K.O.

It was her fault this time, she’s just too... sleepy.... need to rest... eyes... for .... a... bit...

 

 

She dropped like dead in front of her keyboard, fast asleep.

 

 

Two minutes later, Jeff knocked on her door and she didn’t respond. “That’s strange, I can see a bit of light from the other side... did she forget to turn off her computer again?” He pondered, deciding to go in and turn it off.

 

He found her passed out before her computer, with her favourite online game still running, but her character was inactive, standing at the spawn.

“I told her playing games when she’s dead tired is a bad idea. Yet, she never listens...” His voice trailed off, walking up to her. Jeff saw the game chat and no wonder teammates were angry. According to them, she went idle five minutes ago.

 

He brushed her bangs away from her face, smiling. She should be in bed... sleeping in a chair in this awkward position will make her back hurt on the next day. He glanced at her bed.

Gently pushing her up, he hoisted her up in his arms, bridal style and dropped her on her bed, tucking her in. Hana didn’t even budge after he relocated her.

 

Then, his eyes locked onto the screen. He won’t lie, he was always tempted to try it out for himself, but... would he be any good at this type of game?

She wouldn’t mind, would she...? Besides, he’ll play just this game and then turn it off.

 

Jeff sat behind her chair, putting on Hana's headset, figuring his way around controls. He got the hang of it soon and charged into battle, writing a message in the game chat that he had to go off, but he’s back.

The game was more fun than he thought, wrecking enemies with the powerful combos. Now he knew why Hana liked this types of games and specifically this game so much. It was fun – and rewarding if you employed the right tactics and played with a clear head.

Match was finished and Jeff won for the very first time. He grinned, switching his gaze at the sleeping form, soundly sleeping.

One more match...?

 

With glee, he clicked onto a ranked match – players vs. players, but this time he picked a ranged character with strong magical abilities.

 

Time to show them noobs how it’s done.

 

 

**A few hours later...**

 

Hana stirred on the bed and opened eyes. It was very dark, only light illuminating the room was her computer screen and... wait. Who was sitting...

 

She sat up, disoriented and noticed that she was in bed. Her sight focused after good twelve seconds and she recognized her roommate, playing her favorite (and only) multiplayer game online. She stood up, walking up behind him. Jeff was too engrossed in a game to see her (and he had her headphones on) so she couldn’t hear her footsteps.

Her eyes widened when she saw him play. He was dominating. He was good. More than good. Heck, Jeff was better than her at this and she spend hours upon hours of playing.

 

No move was wasted, he knew what to do and when, strategist thinking on his feet so to speak. Hana was deeply impressed, forgetting herself as she put her hands on the chair, almost touching Jeff's neck.

 

He dealt a finishing blow, earning the win for his team. Jeff raised his hands up in the air, almost hitting Hana in the face. It was then he noticed her presence. He put down the headset, clearing his throat.

 

Sheepishly, he looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

 

But she just laughed, patting him. “Now you have to play with me. I have seen how good you are.”

He cracked a smile, standing up. “I... um sure thing. I’m gonna install it tomorrow. It’s pretty late... I’ll leave you to it.” Jeff said fast, practically jogging outside of her room.

Hana shook head, smirking. Then she stretched and yawned. Time to go back to bed... She quit the game and turned off her computer.

 

It was just a matter of time before she got him into online multiplayer gaming. Hana knew he would succumb to it.

Smiling, she fell into bed, drifting back to sleep.

 

_~ THE END ~_

 


End file.
